


Be Careful What you Wish For: The Party

by dontmindmepls



Series: Be Careful What You Wish For [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Ball Growth, Multi-Cock, Non-Consensual, Other, Penis Growth, hyper futa, urethral insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindmepls/pseuds/dontmindmepls
Summary: Mia's new master has a surprise in store for the new slave...
Series: Be Careful What You Wish For [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Be Careful What you Wish For: The Party

_ All the characters are over 20 in this story. _

_ Tags: Hyper Futa, Penis Growth, Ball Growth, BDSM, Torture, Non-con, Urethral Insertion, Mutli-Cock _

~

It has been a year since Mia’s first meeting with her master. After that fateful night, she had unwittingly sold her soul to the succubus and had been kept as a hyper-sized futa sex slave. She has spent the past 12 months hanging from the ceiling of a dungeon cell in chains, forced to endlessly cum into a machine and act as a living cum dump for her master. But now, after a year of semen filled servitude, she is due for an upgrade.

~

Sigril strutted through the halls of her demonic mansion, clutching a large iron key in her beautiful hand. Baroque paintings of lust-fuelled orgies adorned the ornate walls, with chandeliers of holy hellfire hanging above the hall, illuminating the lewd imagery. The succubus loved her home, admiring the paintings as she passed them, before arriving at her destination.

Set into the wall was a large heavy door that looked like it belonged in a church, made from thick wood and metal braces. She placed the key in the lock and turned it, unlocking the mechanism within, and she pushed it open, revealing the dark stone stairs behind. She descended into the depths of her mansion’s dungeon, a stone-walled space filled with all manner of sex toys, racy paintings, and mannequins donned with scandalous black leather outfits.

At the far end of the dungeon was a jail cell door, with her most prized possession behind it. Strung from the ceiling was her human slave. A futa who had stupidly sold her soul, all for a bigger penis. The demon smiled and unlocked the cell door, walking over to her pet. She was asleep as she hung in the air, and Sigril smirked at the picture. The slave looked almost peaceful, her face relaxed in her slumber, while the rest of her body was the image of a hyper-sexed futa whore. Even while she slept, her body continued to cum, desperate to empty her balls before they exploded.

The succubus gently caressed the girls face, before harshly slapping her awake. The slave jolted and glanced around, her eyes locking with Sigril’s. “Wake up whore, it’s a big day.”

“Yes Master,” Mia murmured groggily, still half-asleep. She sleepily opened her mouth wide, expecting it to be filled with Sigril’s foot long cock. “Not today slut,” she said, closing her slave’s mouth. “Today you’re getting a promotion.” Mia heard what her master had said, but had no idea what it meant. After the past year she’d had, she wasn’t hopeful that it was good news.

“I’ve been invited as the Guest of Honour at a party in the capital, and I don’t have a suitable concubine for the event. So, you’re up.” Sigril picked up a wooden paddle on a nearby table and punctuated the news with a harsh smack to her slave’s balls, eliciting a sharp yelp and a surge of semen through her dick. “You’ll be coming out of this cell, but don’t for a second think that you’re off the hook.”

The succubus gently placed her hand on the slave’s ballsack, casting an arcane demon spell, and the rumbling of the cumtanks within slowed. The flow of jizz gushing from her cock weakened, and finally, for the first time in months, she’d stopped cumming. Mia felt like she could cry with relief, but soon the familiar pain of her testicles becoming backed up with nut sludge began, and her relief was gone. “You’ve still got the most productive balls in the world cunt, I’ve only stopped your ejaculation. I hope you didn’t think I’d make it too easy.”

Sigril gave an evil smirk, and Mia saw her master leave the cell for a moment, before returning with a collar and a chain leash. The collar was made from thick, black leather with large silver letters around it spelling ‘BITCH’. Sigril placed the collar around her slave’s neck, pulling it tight, and released her from her chains and her jack-off machine. Mia struggled to her feet, both feeling weak from spending so long chained up and unfamiliar with her enormous erogenous masses.

Sigril looked her slave up and down; she stood in front of her and was a sight to behold. Her taut balls touched the floor where she stood, and her 8 foot cock, now almost fully flaccid, hung down and sat on the floor, coiled at her feet. Despite the spell from her master halting her ejaculation, she was still leaking an obscene volume of gloppy cum. 

On her torso her boobs were as big as her balls, the lower curve reaching the base of her penis, and they were obviously straining with milk, with little drips seeping from her large nipples. Right at the top was her head, her long and messy brunette hair framing a dejected face. Sigril appreciated the juxtaposition of her slave’s face with ‘BITCH’ in bold letters underneath it.

“Stay here.” Sigril commanded Mia, and she obeyed, the year of extreme bondage making her totally submissive to her master. Again Sigril left, purposefully spending more time out of the cell than was needed. She smiled at the thought of her slave standing in place, unable to move, her cock forcefully trying to pump cum from her balls while being unable to do so. Eventually she returned with her slave’s outfit.

Mia looked at what she had to wear, and realised that she certainly was not in the clear when it came to the treatment she had been suffering through at the hands of her master. Shiny black stiletto heels, a silver chain belt, a pair of weighted nipple clamps, a pair of handcuffs, and a ball gag. However the biggest part of her ensemble were the two foot long dildos. 

Mia got dressed into the other parts of her outfit, wincing as she clipped the clamps to her teats, and Sigril followed up by handcuffing her hands behind her back, and shoving one dildo in her slave’s pussy, and one into her cumslit, plugging it up. Once in place, both dildos began to vibrate, adding to the already uncomfortable sensations Mia was going through. The dildo in her cock was especially painful, forcing her cumhole open and blocking the cum from leaving her balls.

Sigril hooked the slave’s collar to the leash and tugged it, pulling her forward. Mia was obviously having difficulty walking, her balls and dick dragging on the floor, and Sigril was pleased to see it. “Walk fast slut, we’ve got a long way to go to the capital.” She pulled the leash hard, almost tripping Mia over and led her out of the dungeon and out of the mansion. Mia struggled, dribbling around her ball gag and stumbling as her legs hit her painfully full balls and tripped over her lengthy cock, her situation not helped by the large stiletto heel;s she was forced to wear.

~

Sigril huffed, looking across the horizon. Travelling the distance to the capital was proving to take an annoyingly long time with her cumslave coming with her. She was sitting atop a demonic unicorn, her balls cradled between her legs and her penis hanging down the right side of the horse, as she surveyed her surroundings: The Charred Plains. This no-man's land made up most of The Lustful Underworld, the plane of existence from which succubi came.

As far as the eye could see were rolling dunes of grey sand and charred dead trees. Above her were the trio of blazing suns that scorched the earth, and she would have been extremely hot, were she not built to survive in such a world. He tanned skin protected her from burning, and she had the luxury of being completely naked. 

It was the quintessential hellish desert, and the only thing that broke the monotonous view were the towering spires of The Libidinous Citadel, the capital of the Underworld. After 5 days of riding and camping, Sigril was relieved to finally have the end in sight.

Between her legs was her faithful steed, Asmodeus. A demonic stallion with a flaming mane, horn and tail, and skin as dark as charcoal. However the horse's main feature was it’s huge horsecock.

Beneath the horse, Sigril had strapped her slave in place so she was held in place with her back against the unicorn’s underside and her ass filled with the length of it’s cock. As she hung in place, her balls and boobs nearly reached the floor, while her dick did. It dragged across the sandy ground leaving a trough indented in the dirt between the hoof-marks. It was very uncomfortable for Mia, which was why Sigril chose to do it, but it did frustratingly slow down the horse.

Mia’s days had consisted of being stuck in this position, inadvertently delaying the journey every now and then when her tight ass rubbing across the shaft it was impaled on caused the mythical beast to buck and shoot off inside her. Her nights were spent tied to a post in Sigril’s camp, being fucked and cummed on so Sigril could relieve her biblically strong libido. Even after the days she’d spent on the trail with her master, Sigril still hadn’t allowed her to cum, and her testicles were astronomically sore as they were filled to the brim with gooey semen.

“Not far to go now slut!” Sigril called out to her victim beneath her. The only response she received was a series of groans from Mia, her pain and discomfort taking up all her concentration, and a huff of contentment from Asmodeus. Demonic unicorns were surprisingly smart, about as intelligent as humans, and Asmodeus was particularly enjoying the ride. Sigril smirked, and guessed that it would be another 12 hours to the citadel. Just in time for Ralgril’s party.

~

“Sigril! So good to see you, how’s the 5th Realm?” Ralgril greeted her old friend with a tight embrace, their dicks and breasts rubbing together, and they joined in a passionate kiss. Sigril pulled away and answered. “All’s good, in fact, I’ve brought something special for the party.” She clapped her hands twice, and a figure shuffled through the front door of the opulent hallish mansion.

“Oh my, a new concubine? How exciting!” Ralgril approached Mia as she stood in the lavish entrance hall, her hands still cuffed behind her back and struggling to stand with her heels on. Mia looked at the new succubus approaching her and was amazed. She looked almost identical to Sigril, aside from a different, equally pretty face, and a large pair of breasts.

Ralgril prodded and poked at the slaves boobs, ballsack, and cock, while she walked around her and inspected her body. “She’s from the 5th Realm I see?” Radgril noted as she took in Mia’s features. “Yeah, dumb bitch sold me her soul for a bigger cock. I decided to give her what she wanted.” Sigril replied, giggling as she recounted her first encounter with the futa. “I’ve brought her for the drinks service, if you’re interested?”

Radgril’s face snapped up to face Sigril, looking pleasantly surprised. “The drinks service, hmm? That’s pretty hardcore, are you sure she’s up for it?” she questioned, approaching Sigril. “Oh yes, after the year she’s had, she’s ready for anything.” Mia heard everything that was said and began to panic. After all she’d been through, it sounded like it was only going to get worse.

~

The double doors slowly opened at the end of the ballroom, and the device was wheeled in, being met with a cheer from the crowd within. The ballroom was large and ornate, with baroque-styled gold features and shining chandeliers, and giant renaissance-style paintings of orgies and sex fantasies.

The device being wheeled into the room was the drinks service: a long standing but rare feature of parties in the capital, and a true test of strength for hyper-sized futas. On the rare occasions it was used it would be manned by a particularly masochistic succubus, but it often proved too much and even the succubi that loved pain the most would have to tap out and be removed from the device.

However for this party's drinks service, they had a world first: a drinks service manned by a futa from the 5th Realm. Futas from that realm, known locally to its inhabitants as ‘Earth’, could never be large enough to be effective in the device, but after Mia’s run-in with Sigril, thay now had a hyper-sexed futa to use as they wished.

~

The device was a vertical gold frame on a wheeled base, with Mia strapped inside in a ‘Vitruvian Man’ stance; her arms were outstretched and her legs were pulled apart. She still had her ball gag in and her ‘BITCH’ collar on, and down below she was outfitted with the equipment that made the device the drinks service it was.

There were 2 pistons on either side of her balls, compressing them together to try and squeeze out as much cum as possible, while her cumslit and her nipples were plugged with the special taps that device came with. They were 3 taps with red handles connected to a large ‘butt-plug’ shaped unit that was coated in slime from a local animal: the Gegthiug Slug.

This particular slugs slime elicits a form of allergic reaction in all lifeforms that stimulates tissue development. When mixed with a few choice herbs and placed on the taps for the device, it promoted production of fluids and would make more intense milk or semen, depending on where it was placed. 

Unfortunately for Mia, the feeling of the slime working its magic was extraordinarily uncomfortable, with an awful mix of pain and pleasure. When she was restrained in place, the taps were forcefully shoved into her nipples and her cockhead, the pistons on her nuts were tightened, and she was ready to go.

~

Sigril and Radgril stood excitedly on either side of the device as it was wheeled by a couple of stewards into the ballroom, ready to open the service for the guests. The excitement stemmed from the fact that 5th Realm semen was a powerful aphrodisiac for succubi, and after nearly a week of being refused the chance to cum, the sludge backed up in Mia’s mammoth nuts had begun to ferment and become more potent. Sigril’s invite to this particular lavish party came due to her year harvesting and selling it by the gallon. This party would prove to be a sexual frenzy by the end of the night.

The stewards, who were identical to the succubi but lacked male genitalia, making them demon women, parked the device in the middle of the room and stepped back, with one steward stepping in to man the taps and serve the guests. Mia was again shocked as she looked over the room and saw that all the succubi looked like her master. Their faces and hairstyles were different, as were the sizes of their erogenous appendages, but it all blended into a tanned sea of sex.

Radgril decided to step up as the first hungry customer, and she decided to go for the premium nut sludge. The steward picked up a pitcher and placed it under Mia’s dick-tap, before turning the handle. Mia practically screamed around her ball gag as the gooey cum that so desperately wanted to shoot out from her cock was forced to ooze out slowly through the tap, the slime coating it making it painfully potent. In tandem with the tap doing it’s work, the piston squeezed her nuts together to force more jizz from her balls, adding to the pain.

After around 30 seconds the pitcher was full and the steward handed it to Radgril, who was already growing erect at the prospect of drinking the erotic cocktail. She gulped it down fervently, noting how warm, thick, and salty it was. After that, the other party-goers rushed forward, all frantic to get their own taste. Mia could only watch in horror as the crowd gathered to sample her emissions, and with every one came the pain of the taps coursing through her.

~

It had been hours, and Mia was still the star of the show. Whist the stewards served her ejaculations like beer from a keg, other guests had realised that the frame she was tied into left her rear end exposed, and she had a queue of guests lined up, fucking her in her pussy and her ass while the taps controlled her own orgasms. She was filled with gallons of cum, and her belly had begun to bulge outward with succubi seed.

As for the rest of the ballroom, it had descended into an orgy fit for demons of lust. The floor and walls were coated in goopy jizz, and the bodies of succubi writhed together in the sludge, fucking each other in every orifice and spewing cum everywhere. Some were sucking a cock while being plowed from behind and masturbating their own penis, while some chose to avoid the fornication and just wallow in the cum that had flooded the room. It was obvious that Mia’s semen had worked its magic.

Sigril was already very erect. Surrounded by the visions of erotica around her and having had her own fill of Mia’s cum, it would have been shocking if she wasn’t. She approached her slave and placed her hand on Mia’s balls which were trapped in an agonizingly tight vice grip between the pistons, and cast another demon spell. As soon as it had been cast, Mia’s testicles began to feel more full and the painful sensation of the backed up flow of jizz worsened. “I need you nice and full for me later slut, so you’d better start refilling those cumtanks for me.” 

Sigril kissed her hand and then smacked her slaves balls hard, before moving behind her and shoving the succubi at the front of the queue away. It was her turn to use her slut. She lined up her cock against the futas abused asshole and shoved herself in with force, not caring for her lovers wellbeing. Mia screamed into her ball gag as the thrust was matched by a twist of the tap in her cock, and while the cum was slowly forced out through the faucet she began to be brutally reamed from behind by her master.

It didn’t take much to tip Sigril over the edge, and she began to unload her own sizable kegs of jizz hanging between her legs. Having been supervising the drinks service, she hadn’t had a chance to let loose yet, an issue she was eager to rectify. She felt the pleasurable tension build before the flood, and she unloaded gallons of cum up through her cumvein into her slaves waiting ass. She came for a couple of minutes before the flow died down, before she began to thrust again. She may have orgasmed once, but for a horny succubus, it was going to take a lot more than one.

~

Many hours later, and the party came to an end. Succubi left for their dwellings in pairs and groups to continue their lust-fuelled orgies, and eventually the room was empty except for Sigril, Mia, and Radgril. 

The two succubi looked at the slave who was a broken futa after the night she’d had. She’d passed out a while back, and was now left strung up in the device. Her balls were visibly uncomfortable, still trying to empty themselves through her painfully hard 8 foot long cock. Above her crotch her belly had swollen out to the size of her balls and her boobs; 30 inches across with her tits resting on top.

Sigril stepped forward and violently pulled the taps from her nipples and cock, waking the sleeping futa up with a jolt. With the taps no longer in place, she began to leak much more milk and cum than before. Sigril then loosened the pistons on her balls and released the straps holding Mia in place, leaving her to fall forward onto the floor. She bounced slightly on her belly and breasts, while her cock and balls landed heavily with a thud.

She climbed to her feet unsteadily, weary from the events of the party, and when standing her legs had to be spread to allow for her now more productive balls. She stood in front of her master and Radgril, awiting orders for what was next. “Well then whore, I hope you enjoyed the party,” Sigril said, looking her dead in the eye. “After that performance, every succubus in existence will want a taste of your semen, so we’ll need to increase production from before.”

Sigril attached the leash from before to Mia’s collar and pulled her along as the two followed Radgril into the depths of her mansion’s dungeons. It took longer than they’d like as they had to wait for Mia to shuffle along with her massive balls dragging on the ground and her hard cock stuck out in front of her. Sigril made a mental note to punish her for her slowness later.

The trio eventually made it to the door to the dungeon, a door very similar to the one in Sigril’s mansion, and they stepped through into Mias new home. A large space stretched out ahead of them, with large empty tanks lining the walls and a large clear tube with one of the same milking machines from Mia’s old cell hanging from the ceiling.

Next to the door was a large chest, and Radgril opened up while Sigril led the futa to the milking machine in the middle of the room. As the two stood in place, Radgril approached with the contents of the chest. It was a live Gegthiug Slug; dark grey, slimy, and the size of a large anaconda at 30 feet long and 12 inches around, Radgril dragged it behind her towards Mia. Sigril’s eyes widened and she gasped, amazed that Radgril had been able to catch a live one.

“The slime from this beast increases the potency of fluids, and can promote tissue growth,” Radgril explained, pulling the beast towards Mia. “After some experimentation, I believe we can improve the potency with an actual slug.” She signaled for Sigril to hold Mia in place as she approached the head of her cock, and began to push the slug into Mia’s cumslit.

Mia screamed in pleasure and pain as the slug began to worm it’s way down her length and reached her balls. Being much longer than her cock, it still had around 22 feet left hanging out as it reached her testes, and it began to burrow into her ball sack to fit itself all the way in. Her balls visibly swelled as the slug writhed in, and it eventually made it all the way in. The slime stinged as it stimulated the tissue in her testicles and promoted more semen potency and production. Sigril hooked her up to the machine and left with Radgril, eagerly awaiting the fruits of their labour.

~

_ 6 months later _

~

For Sigril and Radgril, their partnership had raised them to Underworld royalty. Sigril’s slave, matched with Radgril’s wealth and equipment, had created a powerhouse that sold ‘5th Realm Aphrodisiac’ by the gallon. As they walked the halls of Radgril’s mansion in the capital, the closer they got the dungeons meant they could hear the rumbling sound of their golden goose cumming away.

The dungeon was the heart of their business. Large tanks the size of small buildings filled the catacombs beneath the property and at the centre was the source of the semen that filled them. Mia was lying on her back on a mattress, her boobs covering her torso and her cock pointing straight up. Well, now it was cocks, plural.

The increased production in her balls was now too powerful for just one cock to release the pressure, so Sigril had gifted her with another two that jutted out on either side of her original, each one now approaching 10 feet in length and 10 inches around. As for the balls that created all that cum, they were now nothing short of behemothic.

Each one was now the size of a large truck, lying on the floor and on top of Mia’s legs. They rumbled with the sound of her monstrous orgasms and visibly convulsed with the roiling jizz within the cumtanks. Mia could feel every mind-numbing sensation that her orgasms brought, as well as the tormenting squirming of the Gegthuig Slug that still lived in her nuts, slowly expanding them further.

The only time she experienced anything other than relentlessly cumming through 3 cocks was when Sigril would come down to taunt and torture her: kicking and smacking her balls, groping her tits, and shoving her cock down the slaves throat. Throughout it all they didn’t even need to restrain her. Mia couldn’t even stand, let alone walk, with her balls so gargantuan. 

As she lay staring at the ceiling, feeling the thick ball batter thunder through her dick, the worm and the cum churning in her nuts, and Sigril sucking and pinching her massive nipples, she thought back to her old life. Boring job, shitty apartment, jealous of her friend’s size. She smirked thinking of what Marsha would say seeing her appendages now. She didn’t know if it was Stockholm Syndrome, if her feelings were genuine, or if she’d finally gone insane...

But she felt happy.


End file.
